


foetus yeetus

by patryckisbestboye



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, They fuck ok, camboy patryck, the ending is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patryckisbestboye/pseuds/patryckisbestboye





	foetus yeetus

For the better part of the night, Paul had been out, and Tord was asleep, so Patryck had taken the chance to record. He normally did it while the other was at work, but he hadn't had the time for a while. It had taken him a while to set up, because he had tried very hard to hide his collection of dragon dildos and had forgotten where they were. 

Eventually, he managed to drag the small box out from underneath his bed and collect some lube and a smaller toy. He hadn't done this for a while, after all. 

He sat down, carefully taking his sweatpants off, slipping some kitten high tights on and replacing the sweatpants with a pair of short shorts, dragging a pair of suspenders out of his bedside table. He kept his hoodie on, stretching a little, and then giving a tiny yawn. He'd probably go to bed once he finished recording.

After a while, he started recording. He began by slowly sliding off his shorts, followed by carefully rubbing himself through his boxers and making an offhand comment in a sultry tone about how he needed someone to take care of him. His eyes fluttered shut as he gently pressed a slicked finger inside of him, curling it to try and reach his prostate and cursing when it wasn't enough.

Eventually, when he deemed himself ready, he pulled his fingers out slowly, and very gently eased the tip of the dildo inside, his mouth falling open. He gave a soft moan as it spread him open further, rolling his hips in an attempt to get it even deeper. He was so focused on chasing his release that he didn't hear the front door open.

Paul didn't even bother calling out to let the others know he had arrived, instead coming straight upstairs to go to bed. What he didn't anticipate was soft, squeaky moans coming from Patryck's room. The door was slightly ajar, so he took the opportunity to take a peek. Unfortunately, he accidentally nudged the door, and that sent Patryck immediately scrabbling to cover himself up, his yellow eyes alight with panic, that began to simmer under control when he realised the intruder was just Paul.

"Do you need any help?" He asked, waiting for Patryck to respond before he stepped inside. The latter nodded, carefully straightening back up, his hands awkwardly drawn up. He was a very endearing person, to be honest. His usually pleasant personality coupled with an adorably stubborn nature and round, trusting eyes made him the main subject of most of Paul's daydreams, but he wouldn't tell.

Patryck had completely forgotten that he was meant to be recording at this point, instead choosing to respond with a playful chirp when Paul rested a hand on his head. He cautiously removed the blanket, before beginning to pull the dildo out. Patryck gave a long, low whine, looking up at him pleadingly.

"Lube's there. Just fuck me." He mewled, his breath coming in soft pants as Paul continued to slowly push and pull, refusing to go any quicker. He gave a final shaky plea, and the other man finally set the dildo down and set about pulling down his sweatpants. Patryck carefully pulled his boxers down before grabbing the lube from beside him.

Long story short, Tord was scarred for life that night.


End file.
